


My Number 1

by hyumagashi



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Light Angst, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, I might regrets this i dunno we’ll see, M/M, and also idk what else to tag this, for me please 💞, hints - Freeform, i think, let the boxers be gay basically, long oneshot, or at least my attempt at one, soft talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: 3 Rocky/Apollo drabbles compiled in one oneshot.
Relationships: Rocky Balboa/Apollo Creed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	My Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since nobody really does Rocky/Apollo fics on ao3, I had to take matters into my own hands. But I do wanna get into some things before you start reading.
> 
> I wrote this oneshot initially as a writing exercise to see if I could write a 10k oneshot like most people on AO3 are able to do. I tried (and obviously failed) but with the advice I’ve been given while writing this, I’m better off just taking it slow and trying not to compare myself to better, more experienced writers.
> 
> I’m literally only just starting out. I started writing about a year ago and I didn’t actually start taking it seriously until like a couple months ago. But I hope I can look back at these oneshot writing exercises and use it as a way to keep track of my growth.
> 
> Enough about me, I hope you enjoy the oneshot. Despite it not making a whole bunch of sense? It’s hard to turn canonically straight characters gay, man. 😔
> 
> Did I name this oneshot after a LOONA song? Yeah, I did. I did do that. I will start naming my oneshots after kpop songs/lyrics. Thanks LOONA. 🙈

It’s cold outside, the streets of Philadelphia are covered in snow, seeing the ground was almost impossible. Nobody could really remember the last time it had snowed like this, it made you wish for spring to arrive a lot faster than it was coming.

Apollo continued to walk past all the snow-covered brick buildings that greeted him on his way to see Rocky. As the snow fell from the sky, it found a place to stay between the curls in Apollo’s hair, and in between some parts of his mustache. The dark-skinned boxer began to take a deep breath, approaching Rocky’s place. And it felt a lot bigger than he remembered it the first time he came to see him, it really had been too long since he had come to see him.

_ Is he home?  _ Apollo thought to himself, they weren't on. Or at least he couldn’t  _ see  _ that they were on. Apollo couldn’t help but wonder where else Rocky would be if he wasn’t home, it was cold. Too cold to go anywhere..

Apollo knocks on the door, Rocky doesn’t know that it’s Apollo, he hasn’t heard anything from him for awhile. It was better for Rocky to assume that Apollo was busy. He always was, anyway.

Rocky opens the door, and is taken aback by Apollo’s presence. Even a little bit startled by it. Rocky tilts his head in Apollo’s direction, silently cursing the 4 inch height difference. The italian boxer pulled Apollo inside. After all, it was cold outside. Apollo didn’t need to be out there in the cold.

“What are you doin’ out there, Apollo?” Rocky questions as he closes the door, offering to help Apollo remove his heavy coat. Snow began to turn into water, dripping on the marbled mood floor. “It’s cold outside.”

“It ain’t so bad.”

Apollo sighs, the snowflakes in between Apollo’s hair were soon beginning to melt into water. He runs his finger through his hair, in an attempt to get the water out of his hair. 

Rocky began to lead Apollo to his living room, where he began to take a towel and wrap it around Apollo’s hair, the lights in the room made Apollo appear to be shiny.

“Wasn’t expectin’ to see you for a bit.”

Rocky had pointed out, he seats Apollo down, sitting down as soon as Apollo makes himself comfortable. Apollo nods, feeling a bit guilty about the amount of times he comes to check on Rocky. Not often enough.

“I know. I didn’t think I’d come as soon as I did. Just not as busy as I usually am today.”

Apollo responds, he began to wipe off the water that was dripping to his forehead. While Rocky nods in response. Rocky began to put his hands behind his head, playing with his italian curls without much thought.

“Actually, I didn’t know when I was gonna see you again. I started to think you was avoidin’ me.”

Rocky said, only  _ half _ joking. It was hard to tell if Apollo was actually trying to get away from him. But it wouldn’t have been that shocking to Rocky.

“I’m not..avoiding you, Rock. I’ve just had a lot goin’ on, man.”

Apollo refutes, he’s not sure where this is coming from. He never thought that Rocky felt he had become  _ this  _ distant. He allows the towel to rest on his shoulders as water continues to fall down his neck.

“I’m only jokin, Apollo.”  _ partially,  _ anyway. “What’s on your mind anyway? Lately, you’re always bothered by somethin’.”

Apollo wasn’t really sure what he was talking about, he was fine. Apollo felt  _ fine,  _ to an extent.

“What are you talkin’ about, Rocky? I’m not bothered by anythin’.”

“Aw. Come on, Apollo. You always say that. You always say nothin’s botherin’ you. Why don’t you wanna tell me?”

Apollo starts to sit up on Rocky’s couch, clasping his hands together as he tries to figure out a way to avoid talking about the way he felt.

The way he felt, he doesn’t like talking about the way he feels. It makes him feel  _ weak.  _ And Rocky never understood why it made him feel that way, did that mean  _ he  _ was weak?

“Come on. I’m fine, Rocky.”

Apollo claims, though he isn’t of that himself. He leans back into the couch. His hands now resting on his thighs.

“Don’t be like that, Apollo. Just tell me, tell me what it is. You trust me, don’t you?”

Apollo nods in response. He trusts Rocky with his life, quite literally. He pulls some miscellaneous keys from out of his pocket, and he begins to start playing with them. More than likely, as a way to calm him down.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Apollo nods, he stops the keys with the hand he used to play with them. Before slipping them back into his pocket. While Rocky began to shrug, beginning to pry some more.

“Tell me, Apollo. Tell me as though nobody’s listenin’. C’mon.”

Rocky insisted, and at this point there was no use in not giving Rocky what he wanted. Because he would have kept on prying until he  _ eventually  _ got what he was looking for.

“I don’t know, Rock.” Apollo says, as he sits up again. His hands transition to his thighs once more. “I’m feelin’ off. Haven’t really felt like somebody’s  _ been there.  _ y’know?”

Apollo says, sounding and feeling a lot like Rocky. He’s not as emotionally raw as his partner was. So,  _ this.  _ Feelings, he isn’t used to it. Rocky tilts his head to the side a little, as he gives Apollo a small nod.

“But, you’ve got people. I mean you got me, you got Tony, you’ve got everybody.”

Rocky says in an attempt to minimize Apollo’s feelings of loneliness but that isn’t entirely what Apollo had meant by that.

“I’ve got  _ people _ , Rock. I know that. But, I don’t have..” Apollo pauses for a minute, trying to find the words to describe it. People are around him, but there’s nobody else who really could tell the way that Apollo felt, aside from Rocky. “I don’t have support. That’s all I need, man. Lately, I felt like I’ve been fightin’ for nothin’.”

Perhaps, that’s what it was. Everything about boxing slowly began to lose its color. And it seemed no matter what was done, Apollo could feel himself  _ slowly  _ losing passion for the sport. Rocky crosses his arms as he begins to sit across from Apollo, licking his lips before he proceeded to talk.

“Do you remember what I told you, Apollo? That’d I’d always support you? That’d I’d always... _ be there _ ? I’m always gonna be here to support you. Don’t quit. If you’re not gonna do it for me, do it for yourself. You’re a fighter.”

Rocky says. Apollo knows this, he knew he was a fighter. This is what he’s meant to do. But at times, it felt like everything he was working for amounted to nothing. At least, it felt that way without Rocky.

Apollo sighs as he puts his hands back into his pocket, avoiding eye contact with Rocky while he could. He looks like he wants to tell Rocky something, but has trouble getting it out.

“I’m just..gonna say it.” Apollo sighs, lightly scratching at the back of his head until he can finally get it out. “I miss you, Rock. I don’t get to see you a whole lot, and I miss you. I don’t feel like I have support, because it’s ain’t  _ your  _ support.”

Rocky can’t help but silently agree, he was starting to miss Apollo as well. He had always thought about him, and was beginning to question the next time they’d see each other again. If Apollo wasn’t busy dealing with things in his career.

“Where’s this comin’ from? I’ve always been here for you, Apollo.”

Rocky refutes, without exactly knowing what it was that Apollo meant by that. And Apollo couldn’t help but let out a sigh of aggravation.

“No, I..I want you to move in with me, Rock. I know this place is your home, and I ain’t gonna force you to leave if it’s not gonna make you happy. But, it’s the only decision I’ll ask you to make.”

Apollo stated, surprised he even managed to admit that. He  _ needs  _ Rocky, almost as much as Rocky needs him. Yet, he doesn’t like to admit it.

“I’ll do it if it makes you happy, Apollo. I was..I was kinda beginnin’ to miss you, too. We don’t gotta do that no more though. I move in with you, and we’re always together. Ain’t no missin’ each other no more.”

Apollo sighs, and he can’t help but wonder what things are gonna look like for the two of the in the near future. Apollo grabs hold of Rocky’s hand, and Rocky could only feel his grip getting tighter the more Apollo stares at their intertwined hands. Apollo allows whatever it is that he’s feeling, to linger in his hands, in his eyes, and in his heart.

“Rocky.”

“Apollo” Rocky responds, he looks up at Apollo. Observing him  _ still  _ trying to avoid eye contact, though eventually, Apollo gives in to whatever seemed to be drawing him in.

“Thank you. I’ll be good to you, I promise.”

Apollo promises, as he brings Rocky’s hand closer to his lips, giving it a small kiss. Before letting their hands rest on Apollo’s chin.

“Thanks, Apollo.” Rocky says, smiling at Apollo. “I uh..I appreciate it.”

The two of them start to lean against each other, holding each other in their embrace. Eventually, the boxers fell asleep. Forgetting about all they had talked about, and began to enjoy each other’s company.

——————————————————

Apollo was  _ very  _ particular about throwing hints around.

Hints were always his thing. He always threw them around whenever he was talking to people he was interested in. A lot of the women Apollo talked to caught on to his hints really quickly, and from there, it’d lead to..something else. Usually, anyway.

But Rocky didn’t catch on as quickly everybody else did, Apollo was aware of this. He was well aware of it, but it didn’t stop him from  _ trying. _

Apollo knew where to find Rocky, as he really only went to a few places. Either he was at the gym, or he wasn’t. He looks inside of the gym through the glass door, trying to find Rocky in the midst of all these people. And there he was, Apollo could see Rocky walking inside the another room. Apollo nods, grinning to himself. Before he walks inside of the gym, Rocky already had seemingly disappeared.

Though, a yellow tank top and gym pants weren’t exactly  _ suave _ , Apollo didn’t need a suit and tie to fit into that aesthetic.

The thing is, Rocky wasn’t exactly a  _ woman. _ So most of everything Apollo would have done if it was a woman, is reduced to half. Hints aren’t really needed, but that was Apollo’s thing.

“Yo, Rocky.” 

Rocky had turned at the mention of his name, nodding as he sees Apollo approach him. Giving him the toothy grin that seemed to welcome just about anybody.

“Yo, Apollo! What are you doin’ here?! Shouldn’t you be trainin’ or somethin’?!”

Rocky shouted, as usual. Apollo’s been around Rocky long enough. So, he’s used to Rocky’s screaming and shouting at this point.

“I ain’t got nothin’ to train for. Nothin’ for now, at least.”

Apollo claims, as he leans against the boxing ring. He couldn’t help but wonder why Rocky still hung around this place. Apollo told him he can use his gym whenever he felt like it but maybe.. he liked it here better?

“What are you  _ still  _ doin’ in this place, Stallion? I offer you my gym, open to you whenever you feel like trainin’, but you’d rather be here?”

Apollo question, jokingly. But only by a  _ little  _ bit. Rocky simply shrugs in response. Laughing at Apollo’s question, even if it wasn’t exactly a joke.

“Aw. Come on, Apollo. I basically...grew up here.”

Rocky claimed, but he was right. Mickey’s gym was like a second home to him. This is where Rocky  _ grew  _ as a fighter. Apollo shrugs, although he doesn’t necessarily agree with it, he understands.

Standing up straight, Apollo begins to cross his arms. Furrowing his eyebrows at the statement but decides not to question it. Because, it just made sense.

“Well, I mean. Have you considered steppin’ out for a bit?”

Apollo asks. Rocky puts the spit bucket down, electing to leave it there. Approaching the ring’s rope, he puts his hands around them, standing over Apollo. And it was only in this instance that Rocky was a little bit taller than Apollo was.

“I have, but I’m feelin’ helpful today. Y’know?”

Rocky responds, he had missed the first hint. But it was fine, Apollo didn’t expect him to catch onto that one. 

“I get that,” Apollo inquired, shifting his position, “Does Mickey still come down to check on the place?”

Apollo questions, he doesn’t know too much about Mickey. He’s only ever met him once through Rocky, yet he was curious as to why that’s why he was still here.

Rocky shakes his head, and it isn’t as energetic as Apollo  _ thought  _ it should be. The shake felt sad, which made Apollo feel uneasy for a bit.

“Not as often as he used to.”

Rocky responds, he walks back up to the bucket of spit, picking it up. Trying his best not to spill it in the ring, he opens a door that leads outside. And Apollo, given his intentions, followed him.

After the bucket had been emptied, Rocky drops the bucket, not really caring where it landed. Apollo had nodded at the bucket now rolling on the ground, then began to look back at Rocky. Who was already forming a question.

“Yo, Apollo. Ain’t you supposed to be trainin’? Why’d you come down here?”

Apollo shrugs in response, nobody wants to fight him. It wasn’t anything  _ shocking  _ to Apollo, they know he would have embarrassed themselves in front of thousands.

“Ain’t got nothin’ to train for, so I thought I’d come see a friend of mine,” friend, “Do  _ you  _ not wanna see me?”

Apollo joked, poking Rocky in his chest. Causing Rocky to habitual cover up his left pec in the midst of a laugh.

“I never said I didn’t wanna see you,” Rocky replies, putting his hands in his pocket. “I just wasn’t expectin’ to see you so soon.”

“I know, but I’m here, aren’t I?”

Said Apollo, Rocky shrugging in response. Apollo had a point, if that’s what he wanted to believe.

“I guess so.”

Rocky nods, his hand still covering his left pec. Rocky lets out a sigh, Apollo leans against the wall, supporting himself with just his shoulder and his right leg.

“Why don’t we get outta the place for a little bit?”

Apollo suggested. Rocky crosses his arms, nodding at the suggestion. But, didn’t know where this was coming from.

“That’s what you want? Yeah, okay. I don’t gotta do nothin’ anymore.

Rocky states, Apollo was glad to hear that there wasn’t gonna be anything getting between the two of them while they were out.

“Where do you wanna go?”

Rocky asks, unsure of what Apollo’s  _ true  _ intentions were.

“Anywhere you want.” Apollo responds.

At first, Rocky was confused. Apollo was the one who wanted to drag Rocky out of this gym  _ so  _ badly, but didn’t have a solid idea on where he wanted to go. Did he even know  _ why  _ he wanted to leave?

“Apollo, youse the one that wanted to leave so bad. Why don’t we go where you wanna go?” Rocky questions.

“Because, I wanna see what you like, Rock.”

Rocky snorts at Apollo’s reasoning, subconsciously beginning to rub against his arm. 

“Why you wanna see what I like? I don’t like anythin’ worth sharin’, Apollo. I don’t really go to  _ too  _ many places.” 

Rocky informed. Maybe Apollo should just..stop. Either his  _ subtle  _ hinting doesn’t work the way it should or used to, or Rocky was just slow.

“Rocky, I’m tryin’ to,” Apollo sighs, pausing. Before he can finish the sentence. “I’m tryin’ to ask you out, Rock.”

Rocky’s eyes began to widen in surprise, did he really.. did he really miss all of that? Looking back on it now, Rocky felt pretty stupid. But he wasn’t sure what Apollo was expecting from him.

“Oh, ask me out?” Rocky questioned, he’s still a bit surprised by Apollo’s well..bravery. “Like, on a date?”

“Yes, Rock.” Apollo sighed, “on a date.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’d like to go with you, thanks for askin’.” 

Rocky chuckles, causing Apollo to snort in response.

“I should have just said somethin’ sooner.”

Apollo sighs in false regret, Rocky escorting him out of the gym in pools of laughter.

“Nah, youse alright.”

The two of them were soon standing outside, the weather feeling better than it’s ever felt in months. Upon standing outside, Rocky just now realizes that he too, doesn’t know where they should go. He’s never  _ actually _ been on one of these before.

“You wanna just walk, Apollo?”

Rocky had suggested in an attempt to cover up the fact that he had no idea where the two of them should go. Which got a laugh out of Apollo, as he could catch onto the fact that he wasn’t sure where to go, pretty quickly.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever, let’s walk.” Apollo laughed.

With no sense of direction, or an idea of where they should go, the two of them started to walk around the area. Talking about whatever it was that they could think of.

Because he lived here, Rocky was the one leading the way. With Apollo not following not too far behind him. 

Rocky began to show Apollo all the reasons why Rocky considered this place, home. And for whatever reason, it brought Apollo back to the place he considered home. Or, where he used to live. 

He learns a lot about Rocky through this  _ date _ , if that’s what they wanted to call it. This place feels so warm, so welcoming. Even if someone’s never been to this place, they’d feel like they were here their entire life.

The evening ends with Rocky escorting the two of them back to his small apartment, Apollo stood at the first step, leaning against the railing as Rocky opens the door to his apartment.

“You ain’t gotta stand out here,” Rocky informs, as he walks in front of the door, holding it open for Apollo to come in if he wanted to, “come on in.”

Apollo smirks, standing up straight as he began to slowly making his way up the stairs. 

“Alright, fine. Only so you don’t get lonely.” Apollo jokes, making his way into Rocky’s small apartment.

His joke got a kick out of Rocky, causing him to wrap his free arm around him, closing the door behind them.

Rocky kisses Apollo on his cheek, Apollo flinches out of instinct, as it wasn’t something that he was  _ expecting.  _ But, he certainly didn’t mind it.

“Youse so sweet, Apollo. You know that?”

Rocky giggles, and all Apollo could do was roll his eyes at the statement. Though, he wasn’t used to being called  _ sweet, _ a compliment from Rocky, was a compliment from Rocky.

“Yeah? Only ‘cause it’s you.”

—————————————————

This place definitely was no hotel, but it was a place for Rocky to stay, a place for him to train, before his match in Russia. He’s going against a boxer who calls himself Ivan Drago, he’s heard a little bit about the Russian boxer. Like how everybody refers to him as a machine, Rocky wasn’t even going to consider fighting Ivan until he had found out that he had been challenged by him. He isn’t sure what to expect from the match, he can only pray that all goes well.

Rocky made it to the building maybe ten-ish minutes before the actual press was supposed to start. Rocky was feeling a bit uneasy, him pacing around the building displayed this. 

Rocky began to calm down, though. The press was close to starting, though Ivan hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Mr. Balboa?”

One of his supervisors had attempted to grab his attention, Rocky begins to nod. Beginning to approach the young lady, wearing a beige coat.

“Yeah? What’s up.”

Rocky questioned, tilting his head. As the lady moved her blonde hair out of her face, her worried expression became more visible to Rocky. Only worrying Rocky further, he froze. Unsure of what he was going to hear.

“You’re familiar with Apollo Creed?”

Apollo Creed, his partner. Of course, due to the mood of the conversation, he knew whatever he was about to hear next probably wasn’t good.

“Yeah, I am. Is he okay?”

Rocky asks, nervous for whatever it was he was about to hear about him. He couldn’t help but come up with scenarios of what could have happened to him. Was he hurt? Was he  _ dead? _

“You may wanna take this..”

The lady informed, handing Rocky the phone. Rocky reluctantly grabs hold of the telephone. Placing his ear up to it, slightly afraid.

“Yo, what happened? Apollo? Is he okay?”

Rocky asks. a thousand or so questions coming in at once. Rocky was overwhelmed with the fear of Apollo possibly being dead, though his anxiety was put to rest after the nurse reassured Rocky that everything was fine.

“So far, Apollo is doing okay. He’s still alive, though his body endured semi-serious damages.”

The nurse informed.  _ Semi-serious _ , that’s never a good sign..

“I mean is..Apollo,” Rocky chokes, “Is he in a coma?”

“No,” the nurse responds, taking away a bit of anxiety that Rocky had built up. “He’s conscious. Under our care, he’ll be better in no time.”

The nurse states, yet that didn’t  _ feel  _ like enough for Rocky to decide that things were going to be okay.

“What happened, why’s he hurt, why’s he in the hospital?” Blurted Rocky, seemingly, his mouth was moving faster than he was.

“We were told that Apollo was on his way home with two other people. Allegedly, they were struck by a driver under the influence.” The doctor told, but Rocky couldn’t believe it. Was this..real? “Apollo is the only one still conscious, the other two fell into a coma but..we don’t if they’re gonna make it.”

Rocky didn’t know what to make of all of this. Holy  _ shit _ , Apollo could have died. And Rocky was gonna be too far away to do anything about it. He runs his hands through his thick Italian curls, hoping that it would help him..process this.

“Does..does he know?” Rocky asks, choking again. “Does he know that- they might not make it?”

“We made sure that was the first thing we told him when he woke up.” The nurse replied.

And Rocky could only sit there in shock, he didn’t really believe what he was hearing. He didn’t want to, he  _ tried  _ not to. But it wasn’t exactly like he could just ignore it. He knew what he needed to do, at least he felt like he did.

“Thanks.”

Rocky said, hanging up. A prolonged sigh is let out, he isn’t sure what he’s gonna do about this press-conference. But, he does know this.

He needs to see Apollo.

“I’m leavin’,” Rocky announced, beginning to walk out of the room.

Though, it caught the attention of the supervisor. His statement confused her, but it never surprised her. Not anymore, at this point.

“And what about the match, Mr. Balboa?”

She asked, but at this point. Rocky  _ really  _ did not care about the match, or anyone else thought of him for backing out now. There was something that he needed to do.

“It can wait, Apollo can’t.”

Rocky announced, it didn’t matter how many people would look at him differently for not showing up. Not at this moment, he needed to decide what was more important.

Public opinion, or Apollo. And there was no way he could  _ choose _ anybody else.

Out of the room, turned into the building. On his way out, he just so happened to make eye contact with Ivan Drago. The two of them glared at each other, but nothing was said between the two of them. The only thing Ivan was silently wondering was where he was going, though he wasn’t going to say anything about it. He didn’t want to anyway.

He dragged his feet through the 3 or so inches of snow on the ground, the sun nowhere to be found. Rocky really only needed one thing, his passport. His pilot just flew for 10 hours, and Rocky didn’t think it was necessary for him to fly 10 more. So he was going to  _ try  _ to book the earliest flight. Whatever he could get.

“Yo, can you hand me my passport? Somethin’ happened in Philly, I need to be there.”

Rocky asks, his pilot nodded. Opening the compartment with his passport in it, and handing it to Rocky.

“There ya’ go, be safe.”

The pilot nodded, before finishing up everything he needed to get done.

*

*

Rocky decided to take everything he brought with him to the airport, this was going to be a long flight.. he could tell. It was a miracle that he was even able to get a flight back to America the day after the phone call.

He had been standing in line forever but tried his best not to complain. Supposedly, it’s what he signed up for.

After the long wait, Rocky was finally able to board the plane after a few hours. Despite the wealth he obtained through boxing, he bought a coach seat. 

He sat in his designated seat, which was thankfully a window seat. Window seats were always nice, at least in Rocky’s opinion.

The plane began to fill up, they waited until everybody had gotten on board, before taking off. With Rocky heading back to Philadelphia.

5 hours into the plane ride, and Rocky still seemed to be drifting off into space as he looked out the window. He wasn’t exactly staring off, rather deep in thought.

He made no attempt to really  _ talk  _ to anybody, he had nothing to say to anybody. But he did wonder if he made any headlines yet. Though, that’s not really what he wants to think about.

He looked over to his left, making eye contact with the raven-haired male sitting next to him. The man smiled at him, cracking a joke to maybe lighten up the mood.

“Yo, Rocky!” The man beside him greeted, “Was a pretty quick match, wasn’t it?”

Rocky let out a soft laugh, nodding as he began to tap his right thigh with his hand.

“I wouldn’t say it was  _ quick _ .”

Rocky laughed, an interaction between him and a fan seemed to be the highlight of his flight. Even if his mind was in other places. Rocky could somehow sense the mood change though, as he saw the man’s expression drop. It worried Rocky slightly, but he pretended not to notice.

“You ever hear what happened to Creed?”

He said, Rocky nodded, he was one of the first people to find out what had happened to him. Rocky let out a sigh as he nodded to confirm that he… he knows.

“Yeah, I heard,” Rocky confirmed, “it’s kinda why I gotta.. go back to philly.”

Rocky replied, the male nods. He figured as much, Rocky and Apollo were pretty good friends. At least, that’s what everyone’s been thinking.

“Reasonable. You two are pretty good friends, right?”

He questioned.

_ Pretty good friends.  _ Rocky had thought to himself. It was deeper than that. Though, only  _ they  _ knew that.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.”

Rocky sighs, looking out of the window. Their relationship was something they weren’t sure if they could  _ tell  _ people. Apollo especially, just didn’t know how they would react. As a result, they kept what they had to themselves.

“You’re a pretty good friend.”

The male complimented, Rocky couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. It made him feel fulfilled, like he was doing something right. Not only for himself, but for Apollo as well.

“Thanks,” Rocky responded, looking back at the passenger beside him, “I try to be, y’know?”

A few more hours passed, with Rocky just beginning to wake up. He had fallen asleep not too long after him and his new friend had stopped talking. And before he knew it, it was time to visit Apollo.

The process was slow, but Rocky had managed to hop off the plane as quickly as he had hoped.

With his belongings, Rocky began to walk out of the airport. Hoping he’d be able to catch a ride to the hospital.

The wait wasn’t too long, but a lot of people sure seemed to recognize him in one place. He didn’t mind talking to new people, or signing autographs but Rocky just wanted to be alone.

When the taxi finally arrived, Rocky was confused as to why he was experiencing some kind of relief? Perhaps because he’d finally be alone.

Rocky boarded onto the taxi, his anxiety was starting to build despite the fact that he hasn’t moved yet. But what the hell was he going to say to Apollo?

Rocky informs the driver where he needs to go, and almost immediately they begin to take off. 

Rocky was beginning to get really nervous, though he didn’t really  _ want  _ to show it. The entire ride was quiet too, with a few occasional questions about himself, his career, and Apollo. It didn’t really help him calm down, but supposedly it made for an experience.

After the drive, Rocky thanked the driver, paying him for his ride. He sighed, beginning to walk to what he  _ hopes  _ is the right hospital. They’ve only ever been to this hospital, so he couldn’t see why Apollo wouldn’t be here.

He’s stressed as he begins to walk into the hospital, and he can’t seem to figure out why. All while walking to the front desk. The lady nodded at him as he began to approach the desk.

“How are you today, Mr. Balboa?” She greets.

“Yo, I’m good,” Rocky answers quickly, sooner he could get to Apollo, the better, “Can I see Apollo, please? Apollo Creed?”

Rocky mutters, playing with his curls as he waited for a response.

“Absolutely.” The nurse affirmed. Giving Rocky the directions he needed, and not too long after he was told where to go he was already on his way to Apollo’s room.

Something began to well inside his chest as he grew closer and closer to the door, time feels as though it’s slowing down, and Rocky doesn’t know what Apollo’s first reaction is going to be.

He’s standing outside the door now, not really sure what he’s supposed to make of the way he felt. Though, despite something in him telling him not to open the door, he decides to do it anyway.

When he opens the door, everything displayed in front of the boxer reveals why he was so reluctant to see Apollo. He didn’t like seeing him...hurt.

Apollo was looking“ out of the window at the moment, appearing to be deep in thought. But even if Apollo wasn’t looking at him. He could still see the cuts, the bruises, and the wounds. Only now is it beginning to heal. Starting from his hands, ending at his face.

“Apollo?” 

Rocky called out, closing the door behind him as he ventured further into the room.

Rocky’s familiar voice caused Apollo to turn to see who it was. Upon seeing more cuts, and more bruises on Apollo’s face, he froze, Rocky didn’t realize that it was  _ that  _ bad.

“Rock?”

A few questions began to linger in the back of Apollo’s head. Why is he here? How is he here? Who told him about the wreck?

Rocky didn’t really say anything, although he looked like he wanted to say something. Rocky looked down at the floor, finding it difficult to look at Apollo in his state. The only thing the Italian could mutter was…

“I’m sorry…”

And even then, only the two of them could make up what Rocky whispered. He was starting to get emotional again, but it wasn’t like he could help that.

“Rocky,” Apollo sits up, even in his state he felt the need to comfort Rocky, “I’m okay, Rock. I’m breathin’.”

Apollo claims, only because of the fact that he could see Rocky holding back tears.

“Don’t say that, Apollo,” Rocky retorted, he could say he was fine, but the wounds from his hands leading all the way up to his face said otherwise, “Don’t say that youse alright. We both know that ain’t true…”

As Rocky sniffles, Apollo begins to let out a shaky sigh. He wasn’t sure what to  _ do  _ or what he could say to comfort Rocky, but he wasn’t screaming.

“Rocky, I’m sorry. It wasn’t our fault, honest.”

Not too long after his claim, Rocky could feel his stomach boil. He was angry, experienced all different types of emotions all at one time, all too quickly.

“Who did it?! Tell me who did it! ‘Cause I’ll…”

Before Rocky could get  _ any  _ louder, Apollo had to cut him off, preventing him from getting any louder than he was at the moment.

“Rocky,” Apollo exclaimed, only loud enough to get Rocky to stop yelling, “Shut the hell up, alright?! I’m fine, man!” 

Apollo began to calm down, lying back in his bed. As all this yelling began to give the boxer a headache. While Rocky just proceeded to stand in front of him, not saying a word after his outburst.

“I dunno who did it, man. For all I know, he’s dead,” Apollo claimed, “I don’t… I don’t remember what happened. Some guy ran into us but it happened so fast I couldn’t even catch his face.”

Apollo sighs, he began to close his eyes while Rocky further approached him. Gripping onto the sides of the bed.

“They said the guy was drunk.”

Rocky informed, and for whatever reason, Apollo found that funny. After laughing for a bit, Apollo crosses his arms. Beginning to stare at the ceiling.

“Yeah, he must’ve been,” Apollo snorted, but then he began to contemplate on how close he was to losing his life that night. “It’s a miracle I even survived. Because,  _ christ. _ That was scary.”

And Apollo doesn’t think he’s ever been this scared in his life.

“What about the other two? You know if ‘bout ‘em?”

Rocky ponders, Apollo simply shakes his head. Continuing to stare at the ceiling. 

“I’ve heard nothing about ‘em, I don’t think they made it.”

Apollo answered, though he sure hoped they did. He may not have shown it, but he  _ hoped  _ that they were fine.

“C’mon, Apollo. You dunno that they didn’t make it.”

Rocky stated, Apollo’s eyes shifted to Rocky. Trying to find comfort in whatever it was that he saw in Rocky.

“And you dunno that they did,” Apollo whispered, “I ain’t gonna lie, I hope you’re right.”

Apollo got angrier at the possibility of Tony and his buddy being killed, it wouldn’t have been fair. Why’d Apollo had to live? He was in the same car, why’d they get themselves into this mess in the first place?

“You’d better be right, Rocky.”

Apollo murmured, keeping just a little bit of hope of hope at Rocky’s implication. So that in the event where they really  _ don’t  _ make it, Apollo doesn’t think it’ll hurt as bad.

“Trust me, Apollo. They’re strong men, they’ll make it, trust me.”

Rocky claims, as he leans his head onto Apollo’s bed. Closing his eyes as he leaned his head against Apollo’s thigh. Apollo placed his hand on Rocky’s head, only out of immediate reaction. The italian curls were comforting, Rocky  _ himself  _ was comforting…

“I wanna trust you, but I dunno if I can right now.”

Apollo sighs, but his response only made Rocky laugh. Not that he wasn’t taking what was being said seriously, but he was jokingly offended at his lack of trust.

“You don’t trust me, Apollo?”

Rocky jokes, although Apollo wasn’t in the mood for anything related to jokes, that did get a kick out of him. 

“Of course, Rock.” Apollo responded.

For hours, the two of them silently stayed where they were. Lying against each other, enjoying the peace around them, without much being said.

There would be moments where one of them would say something just to make the room seem more  _ alive _ but it never seemed to work for too long. 

Lately, it seemed like all the boxers wanted to do was lie against each other, in silence, enjoying each other’s company. They needed this, it was probably something that Apollo needed for awhile.

The hours piled on until visiting hours were over, Rocky looked up at the nurse who let him know it was time to go. Rocky was disappointed, he really didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here, with Apollo. But supposedly, good things eventually had to come to an end.

Rocky sighs, though he nods understandably.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Apollo. Okay?”

Rocky reassures, very lightly punching him on his shoulder. Apollo nods, though he doesn’t seem to be too happy about it.

“Yeah, see ya’ tomorrow.”

Rocky nods, taking everything he came with, and starting for the door. But before he could leave the room, Apollo felt the need to tell him something.

“Yo, Rocky!”

Apollo called, with Rocky turning around to face the dark-skinned boxer. Seeing what it was he needed.

“What’s up?”

Apollo sighed, recollecting his thoughts.

“I know I don’t say this as much as I need to, and you know I don’t like the  _ soft talk _ . But, uh. You flew 10 hours after already doing it yesterday, and that makes me feel like…you think what we have is actually worth something. I didn’t think that you would do that. Thank you,” Apollo appreciated, “I love you, Rock.”

Rocky nodded, what would have been a toothy grin to Apollo’s appreciation turned out to be a warm and genuine smile. He’d do so much more for Apollo, if he needed to. It seemed no matter how far away Rocky was from Apollo. Rocky was  _ never  _ too far away. 

“I appreciate that, Apollo,” Rocky smiles, nodding in appreciation. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this actually took me like two weeks to finish. It’s a little bit embarrassing but I guess that’s the life you live when you’re me. 💞 
> 
> Anyways, despite how draining this was to write. Yes, I am gonna do more of these. Thanks so much for asking. I’d like to do a Rambo oneshot eventually, and maybe I’ll even start a new slow burn. An Expendables Slow Burn, TWD, idk we’ll see bros 🌚
> 
> Thanks for reading, by the way! I really do appreciate every kudo and comment I can get. Thanks haha, this may not have made a lot of sense but I hope you found a bit of enjoyment reading this. That’s it, thanks!


End file.
